


NSFW Flash Fic Prompts

by tisfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Come Marking, Flash Fiction, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Popsicles, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex while injured, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: flash fiction off my tumblr feed





	1. Thighs of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The only way you're getting off it on my thigh."

 

Bucky rolled over. “No, Tony.”

“Oh, come on,” Tony said, and Bucky could hear in his voice that he was doing the Bambi eyes, that needy, pleading gaze that usually had Bucky doing anything he wanted. “I’m abused and neglected.”

Bucky huffed, grabbing his pillow and pulling it against his chest. “You might be abused, but not by me, and you certainly ain’t _neglected_.”

“We haven’t had sex in like six months!”

Bucky almost rolled back over at that. “You liar! We had sex three weeks ago.”

“Same difference, time is relative--”

“Tony, you have broken ribs. I ain’t gonna put any strain on you, ‘til you’re all healed up.”

Bucky bit down on a whimper. Tony curled up against his back and was rubbing -- quite naked, and then the hell had he gotten undressed -- against Bucky’s backside. “I’m fine, honey, aside from dying from lack of stimulation.”

“You’re hardly dying,” Bucky retorted. It came out a little breathless, because even through his boxers, Bucky could feel the raw heat of Tony, the hard length of him. Did Tony think this was easy for him? God, _no_. Bucky loved having sex with Tony, loved sinking down in between Tony’s thighs and fucking him hard into the mattress until they were both crying out.

“I could be dying,” Tony said, his voice still playful, and he wasn’t stopping, still rubbing himself against Bucky’s thighs. The slick smear of precome made Bucky shiver. “I mean, we’re superheroes, anything could happen. You really want to look back on this, and think, wow, I could have gotten some here, but I was _too worried_?”

Bucky’s heart gave a painful lurch. “That’s cruel,” he whined. He reached back to bat Tony away and ended up with a handful of Tony’s dick instead. Tony groaned wantonly as he stroked himself into Bucky’s fist, and Bucky didn’t think to let go right away.

Tony wasn’t the only one who felt like it had been way too long since the last time he got any. Thing was, Tony didn’t take his own pain particularly seriously.

“No,” Bucky said. “You want it, jerk off an’ you can deal with Cho about it later.”

“But honey, I want you,” Tony said, and then he was breathing in Bucky’s ear, nipping at the shell, hands wandering down Bucky’s ribs. “It’s always so much better with you.”

“Nope,” Bucky told him. He grabbed Tony’s wandering hand and flattened it against his ribcage. “Only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”

“Oh, well, if you insist,” Tony said. He left his hand right where it was, let Bucky hold his wrist hostage, and rutted in earnest against Bucky’s legs. A little more precome and there was a slick slide between them. Tony uttered a soft, sighing moan as his cock slid between Bucky’s thighs. Tony fucked into that tight gap. “This’d be better with lube.”

Bucky was sure there was a comeback there, something he could say or do that would shut Tony down, but then Tony’s dick nudged against his balls, and Bucky just groaned. He gripped his pillow tighter, shifted a little to give Tony better access. He was hard and getting harder with each thrust until he was practically fucking his pillow while Tony rutted in between his thighs. “Tony, Tony…”

“Yeah, baby, I’ll get you there,” Tony told him, and he didn’t sound like he was having too much trouble breathing, didn’t sound like he was in pain, and Bucky twisted his head, enough to wordlessly demand a kiss and Tony gave it to him, sloppy and wet and open-mouthed, panting against Tony’s lips, breathing in his air, tasting his tongue and feeling the scrape of his teeth.

Fingers curling against Bucky’s ribs, Tony pulled himself closer. His hips moved in sensual circles and he was stroking Bucky’s balls, his thighs, brushing lightly against his cock through the fabric of his drawers.

“I’m… I’m…” Tony twisted his hand until he freed it from Bucky’s grasp, reaching down to slide under the waistband of Bucky’s drawers, grasping Bucky’s shaft and tugging it free. “Got you, honey.”

Bucky squeezed with his thighs, giving Tony an even tighter fit. He fucked into Tony’s hand, and then back against Tony’s dick, caught between perfect sensation and perfect torment. When he couldn’t take any more pleasure, he bit down on the corner of his pillow, muffling his scream into the feathers. Tony groaned against Bucky’s back, and then even more hot and wet spilled across Bucky’s legs, into the pillowcase, down his thighs.

He was soaked and sweaty and messy and Tony was dropping little tickly kisses along his neck and spine.

“There,” Tony said, sounding unbearably smug. “Wasn’t that worth a little AMA?”

“If Cho finds something wrong with you at your next checkup, I’m totally telling her.”

Tony scoffed. “No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.” Bucky patted Tony’s hand a few times. “Now, go to sleep, Tony.”

Tony made a satisfied humming noise and settled into the bed. Bucky threw the soiled pillow off the side and shucked out of his messy boxers. He’d clean the rest of the way up later. He rolled over and Tony curled up in the circle of his arms, right where he belonged.


	2. Makes me Want to (Scream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony likes the metal arm  
> Bucky likes listening to the noises Tony makes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashfic prompt:  
> "Louder"

The press of Bucky’s metal thumb against Tony’s lip, swollen from kissing, unduly sensitive, had him shivering. He twisted his head slightly, drew Bucky’s thumb into his mouth and licked at it. There was probably something desperately wrong with how aroused Bucky’s metal arm got Tony, but Bucky didn’t seem to mind, even if he’d been pretty shocked, at first.

Tony twisted his arms, tied behind his back. The tight feel of the rope on him was so good, grounding. It let him relax, give himself over to whatever Bucky wanted. At the same time, he was desperate to touch and stroke and pet, but he couldn’t. A simple tie, Bucky had said. His arms, crossed at the wrist, behind his back. It was simple.

Simple, but damned effective. Bucky had him on his knees, legs spread, sitting back on his heels.

Tony was used to chasing pleasure with both hands, and a talented mouth. Being tied down was an exercise in patience. Tony had met molasses faster than Bucky, who had been kissing, teasing, denying Tony the quick and urgent orgasm he wanted until Tony relaxed and accepted what he _needed_.

“God, look at you,” Bucky murmured. His eyes were firm fixed on where Tony’s lips were closed around the metal. He pulled his hand back and before Tony could protest the loss, he was offering Tony two fingers instead. Gently, unbending, he fucked his fingers into Tony’s mouth, smooth pads rubbing at Tony’s tongue.

Tony rolled his eyes back in his head, tongue moving between the digits, silently encouraging Bucky to continue. He huffed out a breath, a barely there moan.

“Hmmm?” Bucky asked, pulling his hand back, just barely away, a string of saliva stretching obscenely between his fingertips and Tony’s lip. “What was that, baby?”

“I didn’t say anything, it’s rude to talk with my mouth full, not that I haven’t done that before because I have, but not this time,” Tony babbled. He leaned forward, mouth open like a baby bird, trying to recapture Bucky’s fingers.

“Yeah, but I like to hear you,” Bucky said, eyebrow quirking suggestively. “Love listenin’ to you moan and gasp when you gotta mouthful.”

“Oh really?” Tony was up to that challenge, he was well-nigh shameless.

“Mmmhmmm,” Bucky said, and let Tony suck those fingers back into his mouth. “Go on.”

Tony made a soft, urgent little noise as the servos in Bucky’s bicep whined, plates down his forearm clicking together.

Bucky moved closer, leaned in and started making love to Tony’s throat, nipping and licking at the sensitive skin there, all the while sliding his fingers in and out of Tony’s mouth, pushing his head back until his throat was exposed and vulnerable, until his breath was coming in short, almost choked wheezes. The metal fingers were harder, thicker, than Bucky’s flesh hand. And then Bucky added a third finger to it. Tony could feel his mouth stretching around. Bucky’s thumb and pinkie slotted against his cheeks.

“Go on, louder,” Bucky crooned, and then he bit at Tony’s collarbone, sucked hard, raising a mark, worrying at the skin. He pulled back to blow a shiver of cooler air over the wet skin. Bucky raised his chin to look at Tony and put two fingers from his right hand into his own mouth, getting them spit-slick and shiny. “Want me to touch you, baby, want me t’ stroke you off while I fuck your pretty mouth with my hand?”

Tony couldn’t nod, but he groaned, even louder, encouraging, sluttish and needy.

“Louder,” Bucky said, and his hand drifted down Tony’s chest, stopping to tweak one nipple on the way down, which got another guttural groan.

Bucky’s hand closed over Tony’s cock, palming it, then curling his fingers loosely. Tony was stuck the way he was, head tipped back, mouth stretched wide. He couldn’t rock into Bucky’s touch without choking on the fingers in his mouth, and he didn’t want to lose any of it. So perfect, so blissed out.

Bucky stroked him, slow, soft, teasing a line up Tony’s cock, circling his finger over the ridge, palming over the crown. Smeared precome around with his thumb until Tony was whimpering for release behind those metal fingers.

“Louder, Tony, I can’t hear you.” Bucky’s hand moved, just the way he knew Tony liked, at each sound that sputtered its way out of Tony’s throat, past those metal fingers. Until Tony was keening urgently, trying to provoke Bucky into stroking harder, more friction, more, just more. _More_.

And then Tony was screaming in earnest as his orgasm built and built and then rushed over him like a tidal wave. He spilled over Bucky’s hand, coughed and spluttered on the fingers in his mouth as the force of his pleasure bent him double.

Bucky tugged his hand back, and Tony panted for air, still sobbing out his ecstacy.

“There you are,” Bucky told him, and Tony lifted his chin to watch as Bucky started licking Tony’s spill from his fingers.

Which drew another, shockingly loud, noise from Tony’s throat.

“Good, that’s very good, Tony,” Bucky told him. “I like that noise.” He reached down, teased at Tony’s oversensitive cock as it slowly went flaccid. “I wonder what I can do to get you to make that noise again.”


	3. Bathroom Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is being obscene with a Popsicle and Tony... well, Tony is fascinated by Bucky's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashfic prompt “You’re such a tease.”

There had to be some sort of scientific principle that explained the effect that Bucky Barnes’ mouth had on Tony Stark. A combination of a perfectly upturned upper lip and the devastating beauty of a full, plush lower lip. Even on days when kissing was the furthest thing from his mind, Tony would always drop his eyes to Bucky’s mouth, just to watch the way he formed his words.

Even now, having sampled that mouth, felt it against his own, felt it in _other places_ , Tony was still fascinated by it.

There was just something about it, absolutely brilliant, beautiful. Almost too beautiful for a man.

And at that precise moment, it was stained cherry red because Bucky was doing obscene things to a rocket pop that he’d bought from a street vendor and Tony was going to have trouble walking around shortly, since every time he looked over at his gorgeous, sinful boyfriend, Bucky was deep throating the goddamn ice pop and making needlessly seductive noises and fluttering his goddamn eyelashes.

“You’re such a tease,” Tony complained.

“You like it,” Bucky said, then licked straight up the popsicle.

Tony uttered a strangled groan, firmly averting his eyes. “We are out in public,” Tony muttered, “and there’s at least one cameraman following us around.”

“So?” Bucky made a slurping sound. Tony couldn’t help but look, and a long drip of the white, cream center had made its way down Bucky’s arm. He lifted his wrist and actually licked it clean, from elbow up to the heel of his hand.

“I was trying to show some restraint,” Tony whimpered, unable to drag his gaze away. Bucky’s tongue, bright pink, flicked our and licked the last bit of cream off his lower lip.

“Why? There’s a bathroom in th’ museum,” Bucky suggested, tipping his head in the direction of Mary Pinkette Avenue.

Tony swallowed a few choice swear words as all the heat of the day pooled through his skin, headed directly toward his groin. “You’re gonna get us arrested for indecent exposure,” he predicted, but he also did not _care_.

A few minutes in line, a swipe of his credit card, and then Bucky was pushing him into the family restroom and locking the door behind them. It was surprisingly clean in there.

Bucky had him pushed up against the wall and Tony’s pants around his thighs in seconds.

Tony could see himself in the wall-mirror, Bucky’s dark head between his thighs.

His mouth was still a little chilly from the popsicle, but it warmed up as he sucked Tony back. Tony bit the heel of his hand, trying to stifle the sound he made, wet and obscene and desperately needy.Bucky sucked, drew him in slowly at first. Got a finger into the mix, sliding it in the opposite direction of his tongue, giving extra pressure and friction.

“Oh, god,” Tony gasped. He tried to breathe, tried to make sense of the whirlwind of sensation. His hips pumped helplessly against Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky just swallowed him down, that perfect mouth wrapped tight around Tony’s dick. He couldn’t stop watching, either, eyes flicking from his own, wanton reflection in the mirror, to Bucky’s perfect lips on him.

Bucky’s hand went between Tony’s legs, rolling his balls gently, pressing on his perineum, rubbing lightly over the furled skin of his asshole, all the while his head bobbed and his throat worked and his tongue moved. That split-slick finger breached him, and Tony went up on his toes. He came back down, spread his legs a little wider. Bucky pulled his mouth off Tony’s cock, rubbed his cheek against it. The prickle of beard was a terrible torment, delicious and on the edge of too rough. Bucky lipped a line down the shaft. “I got you, baby.”

He licked over the crown, light, playful, then sucked Tony back again. Swallowed around the dock in his mouth. And then Tony’s hands were in Bucky’s hair, his head was tipped back, and he erupted. Wave on wave of pleasure frazzled him, fractured him, until only Bucky’s hands and the wall were keeping him upright.

Tony panted for breath, boneless and sated. Heat baked off his skin, his reflection in the mirror showed shining eyes and pink cheeks and a lip that was swollen from biting at it.

He looked well fucked.

His eyelids fluttered and he found himself looking down at Bucky, who was using his thumb and mouth to clean up the rest of the evidence.

He tucked Tony back into his drawers and neatly pulled up his trousers, zipped him up, and buckled his belt, all while Tony was still standing there, looking and feeling completely flummoxed.

Bucky smirked, the smug bastard. “Feel better?”

“Oh, I might,” Tony said.

That mouth curled up in a pleased, helplessly happy smile. His eyes crinkled and his nose scrunched up adorably.

“Love you,” Bucky said, and he leaned in to kiss the tip of Tony’s nose.

Yeah, there was just something about Bucky’s mouth that had a strange effect on Tony. Some scientific principle, Tony was just certain of it. 


	4. Beauty of My Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ash339273-blog asked:
> 
> Is it my birthday? No? Sure feels like it tho!! That nsfw prompt list and both the fills you have posted are soooooo good

“God, you’re so mean,” Tony complained. “I don’t know why I even put up with you.”

Steve ignored that, loftily. Mostly because it was hard to take Tony seriously when he was naked, kneeling on the floor, ass up, face down, and Bucky had been working him open for the last twenty minutes at least.

Bucky took his missions seriously, leaning over Tony’s body, one hand at the back of his neck, holding him down, the other tugging at Tony’s rim, testing the muscle with more diligence maybe, than it required. Tony certainly thought so, at least. He’d been begging them to get on with it for the last seven minutes. Steve allowed himself an inward smirk. He was always testing the limits of Tony’s patience in ways that -- afterward -- Tony couldn’t really argue with.

Which didn’t stop him from arguing now.

Even though both Steve and Bucky had put him in charge of the pacing and the activities.

“Come on, I’m ready, already,” Tony whined, shifting around until that perfect ass was practically vibrating.

“No, stay still,” Bucky told him. He nudged Tony’s legs wider apart, forcing him to shift his balance. Bucky at least, agreed with Steve. Tony was always careless of his own comfort, seeking more, harder, better, faster, with each breath. Sometimes, he just needed to slow down. To enjoy a thing while he had it.

Not to mention the visuals were spectacular. Watching his lovers together was almost one of Steve’s favorite things. Maybe even more so than touching and pleasing them himself. _Residual self-image_ , Tony had called it once. Steve didn’t always remember, in the passion of a moment, that he was different. He still saw himself as the skinny, sickly kid from Brooklyn that no one ever looked at twice. Or if they did see him at all, it was only to sneer and mock.

Except Bucky. Bucky had seen him.

Steve wanted to draw them, just like that, the way Tony’s spine was curved and the way his hands were claws against the floor, his toes splayed open, the muscle that bulged in his calf. The way Bucky’s hair was a tangled, sweaty mess in his face. He kept blowing at it, which didn’t seem to help, either, but he didn’t want to take his hands off Tony long enough to scrape it back. The way the light caught on Bucky’s metal arm and how it gave him a faint glow. The red and white scars that scrawled across his chest.

Steve didn’t quite realize that he’d gotten lost in his own head, watching Bucky, watching Tony, until Tony was practically sobbing, cheek in a puddle of his own spit. “I am begging,” Tony beseeched, “I could really use a fuck, right _now_.”

“Now, are you sure?”

“Rogers, do not even--” Tony started, and then Bucky did something with his wrist, some twistie thing, and Tony practically screamed. “Now, god, please, I need it, I--”

Steve straightened himself out in the chair. “Guess you better come sit in my lap, then.”

Bucky let Tony get up, and then had to actually steady him on his feet, because Tony almost pitched face-first back to the floor. Tony was practically scrambling across Steve’s legs. “No, no, turn the other way,” Steve said. “I want Buck to suck you off.”

Both Bucky and Tony made a deep, throaty groan at that, in lovely, sexy harmony.

“Oh, god, stop manhandling me,” Tony said, as Bucky lifted him off Steve’s lap and turned him around without even a grunt of effort. “I’m an actual, functional adult.”

“Yeah, babydoll, I hear ya,” Bucky said, sliding to his knees between Steve’s spread thighs. “But when are ya gonna grow _tall_?”

Steve could just see Tony working on a retort to that and cut him off by reaching under, getting himself slick, and then pushing up into Tony’s loosened, pliant hole. Tony groaned, leaning hard on Bucky’s shoulders to hold himself steady, and thrust back on Steve’s cock.

“Is that better, _baby_?” Steve said in his most condescending, sickeningly sweet tones. That was because, while Bucky made all the endearments sound adorable and sweet, and Tony’s bushel-basket of sarcastic pet names were funny, Steve always sounded vaguely creepy whenever he used nicknames.

Tony wriggled around happily, settling himself on Steve, pushing back, and squeezing down. “Better enough that I’m gonna give you a pass on being a complete and total di… _ah, Bucky_!”

Bucky had once told Steve that he actually preferred giving head to any other sort of sex activity. He certainly was damn good at it. Steve leaned a little to one side so he could watch.

Steve gripped Tony’s hips, yanked him down. Tony was hot, slick, muscles in his thighs quivering as Steve and Bucky both played him out. He was a twisting, writhing mess in minutes, begging incoherently. Sweat rolled down Tony’s spine, the muscles in his shoulders were bunched and gorgeous and Steve couldn’t help but lean forward, changing the angle between them with delicious results, and biting down on the skin there.

Tony wailed, his chin dropping practically to his breastbone.

“Oh, I think he likes that,” Steve purred. “What do you think, Buck?”

Bucky flipped him off, not even pausing in his ministrations, bobbing his head up and down on Tony’s dick, cheek stretching obscenely. Steve smacked Bucky’s hand, the resultant jolt shaking things together in new and interesting ways.

While Bucky would never do such a thing to Tony, he and Steve both cared less about little cuts or bruises during their sex play; he shoved two metal fingers against Steve’s hole, prodding the muscle, pushing in. Steve wasn’t totally dry, and Bucky had been using copious amounts of lube earlier, but it was still a molten burn, and then a painful stretch until his body reacted, accommodated, and Steve arched up, away from the invading pressure, which, in turn, thrust him up harder into Tony’s body.

“I want--” Tony was saying, and Steve wanted to give him whatever it was.

“Tell me,” Steve encouraged. “What is it?”

“Want you to fuck me, so hard right now,” Tony gasped.

“That’s what I’m doing,” Steve pointed out, and he swiveled his hips on the next thrust to illustrate his point, which had the fingers in his ass almost pulled free. Bucky made a sinful noise around his mouthful of Tony, and then pushed back in with three, stroking mercilessly at Steve’s prostate.

Inciting him to riot.

The fire in Steve’s body took over. Plunged up into Tony, thrust back on Bucky’s fingers.

“Go on,” Tony said, “get yourself off, sweet thing.” Bucky was using both hands, and his mouth, which seemed somehow unfair, but Steve couldn’t tell him to stop. Not when it felt so good. Not when Bucky’s face was red with effort, his hair clinging to those sharp cheekbones, not when Tony was making such glorious sounds, and certainly not when Steve was burning up. Tony met him, thrust for thrust, the zinging ache of Bucky’s fingers a delerious counterpoint.

Tony’s hips hammered down, and it was so damned perfect that Steve didn’t know how he could ever stop. Gripping Tony’s thigh with one hand, shoulder with the other, swearing in words that most people would promise that Captain America didn’t even _know,_ he fucked into Tony while the blaze inside him grew stronger, stretched into an inferno.

Either he was shaking, or Tony was, or all three of them were. Steve’s orgasm built in the base of his spine and then went off like a rocket. Helpless in the grip of it, Steve cried out, rocked up and up, and then Tony _squeezed_ , clenched down on him, milking even more out of his cock.  Steve’s ass felt abruptly empty as Bucky made a thick, choking sound and Steve managed to pry his eyes open long enough to see Bucky’s throat working as he swallowed down Tony’s spill.

Bucky stood up, hand still on his own dick, pulling ruthlessly at himself, and then hot and wet, he went off like a decorked champagne bottle, the arc of it splattering over Tony’s chest, across his shoulder, and catching Steve in the chin.

His lungs were working like he was back to being that asthmatic, scrawny kid, an aching scream of air that forced itself back out before it had eased him.

“You are so beautiful,” he told Tony, kissing his back, the skin radiating heat, damp with sweat.

“He is such a mess,” Bucky remarked, looking at his work with undisguised glee.

“Your mess,” Tony said. “Your beautiful mess.”

Steve let his head rest against Tony’s back and silently agreed. Their beautiful mess.


	5. Spectacular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex at the beach...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for prompt: 
> 
> How 'bout two combined? "Come sit on my lab" and "Are we really gonna do this in public?" Please 

Bucky shifted under the umbrella. “I hate the ocean,” he grumbled. Tony lowered his sunglasses and peered out to sea. The other Avengers, including the Hulk, had donned swimgear and were splashing around and enjoying the weather and water.

Sam was using his jetpack to tow Clint around, some sort of parasailing-slash-skiing ridiculous nonsense that actually looked like fun, but there was no way in hell Bucky was going to ask Falcon to give him a tow. He mostly got along with Sam, but their rivalry hadn’t died out at all, and Bucky was pretty sure that Sam would dump him, just to be an asshole.

Bucky certainly would have done it, if their positions were reversed, so he didn’t judge.

Vision and Wanda were peering in tidepools and Natasha and Steve were in a game of deathmatch volleyball in which they were claiming forfeits from each other. Currently Natasha was ahead five to three.

“ **HULK SPLASH!** ”

Bucky _could_ swim. Technically. He’d done well enough to keep Steve from drowning in the Potomac, but he didn’t prefer it. He felt ungainly and off balance, and he sank like he had a great chunk of metal attached to his body as soon as he stopped actively fighting with it.

And Tony wouldn’t swim, not unless he had to, and even then, he could have a panic attack if someone or something splashed water in his face. Not that he’d admit it; he’d keep pushing on if there was someone to witness it. So, he’d probably suggested the beach as another way of trying to pretend that he didn’t still suffer from PTSD after being tortured. Or he was trying for aversion therapy, to make himself stop panicking through sheer exhaustion.

But Bucky’s excuse not to swim gave Tony the perfect reason to stay on the sand.

“Well, we’re not the only ones on vacation,” Tony said, reasonably. “And you didn’t mind so much last night.”

Last night they’d walked along the beach, holding hands and wading in the waves. They’d gone to dinner and eaten a truly incredible amount of crablegs, and they’d danced at a nightclub before crashing in their hotel room and making love until the wee hours of the morning.

“Last night I wasn’t hidin’ from gettin’ a grade A sunburn under a beach umbrella, watchin’ everyone else have fun,” Bucky said.

“We could have a little fun, if you wanted?”

“No, Tony. Beach sex is never as much fun as it sounds, an’ we’ll get sand in places that sand never, ever ought to be.”

“Stop worrying,” Tony said. “We have a perfectly good beach towel. I can straddle you, just shove the swimsuits to the side a bit, and no one will ever know. We’ll go for a quick splash afterward and clean up.”

“Are we really gonna do this in public?”

Tony gave him a quick, sly smirk. Bucky’s dick was already twitching at the idea, and Tony looked like he fucking knew it. “I brought lube.”

“Then I guess you better come sit in my lap.”

Tony made a huge production of wiggling into position, his perfect ass clad in a scanty speedo, brilliant red with gold accents.

_Bucky had growled about it when Tony had gotten dressed in the morning. “You’re gonna wear that, in front of everyone?”_

_“The caveman, possessive thing is cute, but yes, I’m going to wear this,” Tony had said. “Besides, I look good, for being as old as I am. Give me a few more years, I promise I’ll be more modest as soon as everything starts sagging.”_

Tony handed him a small vial of lube. “Bet you’re glad I wore the speedo.”

“I reckon I don’t care if other people look at you,” Bucky said, running one hand down a perfect asscheek, making Tony shiver. “I know you’re mine. Jus’ little hard to walk around without a stiffie, when you look good enough to take a bite of.” He shoved the narrow gusset of the bathing suit aside and started working Tony open, one finger slowly breaching him. “You gotta condom, too, or you gonna be washin’ my come out of your ass in seawater?”

“Crude, darling,” Tony said. He leaned forward, digging in the beach bag, which made Bucky groan and bite at his lip from the shift in pressure. “Here.”

Bucky checked, Tony was still a little relaxed from their romp the previous night, which was good. Because he wasn’t sure how much time they had. “You know, th’ fact that you have _multiple_ leaked sex tapes out there no longer surprises me at all,” Bucky said.

“I’m shameless, what can I sa--oh, god! That’s, yeah, that, what you just did, do that again,” Tony said, twisting around to look over his shoulder, like he could see straight down his spine.

Bucky shifted a bit, tugged his own swim trunks down a few inches to free his cock. Tony immediately pushed back against him, rubbing his ass over Bucky, driving him fucking crazy. “Jesus, hold still,” Bucky muttered between clenched teeth. He twisted his finger, then added more lube and went back to it with two fingers. “Need t’ get the damn condom on.”

“Well, hurry up about it,” Tony teased, rubbing up and down, like he was bouncing on one of those kid’s toys. Bucky managed, one-handed. With ample distraction as Tony hummed happily and cast wicked looks over his shoulders.

Bucky grabbed hold of Tony’s hip, holding him in place, and breached him again. He scissored his fingers, then, when Tony made an obscene little noise, did a quick check to see if anyone was paying any attention to them. It didn’t look like anyone had noticed. Steve and Natasha had abandoned their game and were taking turns using Hulk as a diving board, which seemed to amuse Hulk to no end. He couldn’t even see Wanda and Vision anymore, and the bird-boys were so far out in the ocean, Bucky couldn’t imagine even Hawkeye’s keen vision spotting them.

Bucky grunted, lifted Tony up, and settled him in place.

It wasn’t like their sex normally was, all driving thrusts and loud noises. It was almost peaceful, quiet. Small movements. The way Tony leaned against him, the way Bucky worked his hips in tiny little circles. It was a shift of muscle and soft, slow clenches.

It was friction and deliberate, lazy movements. It was the smell of Tony, and the heat of him, and the way he sighed.

Bucky lost track of time, didn’t care if anyone saw them or not. Tony was reaching back, his hand in Bucky’s hair, the other one almost absentmindedly jerking himself off, a trace of fingers over the satin softness of his bathing suit.

It could have been an hour, or a minute. What was normally a fire in his veins, lightening along his nerves, was more like a subtle, sensual hum. Low vibrations and pleasing squeezes.

Bucky couldn’t tell when he was getting close, and his orgasm practically snuck up on him, long and drawn out and exquisitely dirty. Tony squeezed again, clenching up, and then he flipped the end of Bucky’s towel as he spilled over the edge of his suit, covered his fingers with it, dripped down onto his thigh, and along Bucky’s knee.

“Oh, _god_ ,” Bucky managed, falling back against the towel, hitting the sand with his elbows as every bit of strength went right out of him. His bones felt like they’d been replaced with overcooked fettuccine.  

“Mmmm, yes,” Tony agreed. He lifted up a bit, making a face at the sticky mess they’d created. “And now we need to walk down to the water and get wet. At least up to our waists.”

“Uh-huh,” Bucky said. “Yep. Gettin’ right on that.” He rolled the condom off carefully, tied it in a knot and stashed it in the very bottom of their beach bag. He’d dispose of it later.

“Come on,” Tony said, and he was upright and tugging at Bucky’s hand, and how was that even possible? Dreadfully unfair.

Bucky heaved himself to his feet.

They managed to get to the water with no one the wiser and Bucky disappeared under the waves to get himself good and clean. Tony went in, up to his sternum, and watched, amused, as Bucky swam in little circles around him.

They stayed in for about twenty minutes, until the water had cooled their blood and washed away all traces of their activities -- Tony did mutter out of the side of his mouth about the persistence of water resistant lube to resist washing off, which had Bucky laughing.

“Good day at the beach?” Vision asked, as they all gathered up near sunset to head back to their hotel. Wanda’s nose was bright pink and they all looked a little sundazed. Bruce had shifted back, but was easily chatting with Sam, not the usual exhausted and horrified mess after a Hulk out.

“A very good day,” Steve said.

Bucky agreed, wholeheartedly. He squeezed Tony’s hand, once. “Yeah, I had a good day,” he said. “How ‘bout you, babydoll?”

“Spectacular.”

Natasha gave them both a Look. “You know, spectacular means _making a spectacle_.”

Tony made some vague agreeable sound and pushed his sunglasses up his nose. “Sounds about right.”

 


End file.
